World (imaginary friend)
World is an imaginary friend who appeared as the main antagonist in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends movie Destination Imagination. He is voiced by Max Burkholder. Appearance There are a list of World's many forms: * A purple puppy * A superhero * A Weeble-like policeman * A squirrel * A flower * A bee * A tree * A leaf * A spider * Fire * An ember * Wooden animals on a totem pole * A glass cup * A teapot * A plate * An orange * A pear * A bunch full of bananas * A bunch full of grapes * An apple * A horse * A griffin statue * An archer * An arrow * A "living" sock monkey * Some portraits and paintings * A guard * A bird/robin * A bearded wizard * A unicorn * A grass griffin * A grass giraffe * A grass mammoth * A knight in armor statue * A water fountain * A castle * A flag * A storm of rage * A dragon-like monster with a triceratop's upper head, a digger lower jaw, a wire neck, a gumball machine underbelly, a dragon's back and tail, a crab-like right arm with cybernetic shoulder, humanoid body, cybernetic claw-like left arm, pterodactyl wings, a dinosaur's right leg, and a monkey's left leg (after collapsing his own world due to Mr. Herriman getting him upset) * The toy box used to access his created world * A stuffed doll made by Frankie (his current form) Only Frankie understood what he wanted, a real friend, and he turned Frankie's friends small and tricked her into nearly killing them in a scale model replica of Foster's. Only after learning what happened and that Frankie wanted to get away from her overstressed job, they became friends. Until Mr. Herriman gave his opinion about Frankie, and World's castle began to melt and crumble as he became angry, at which Bloo responded that Mr. H. "peeved him off", destroying everything and turning into a monster made from various parts. As the friends escaped, Frankie tried to distract him and managed to escape after calming him down. World got an apology, and became friends with everyone at Foster's after Frankie created a doll to have as his body. Now, all of the residents share the chores, and he allows them to visit his magical toy box. It's suggested that Frankie adopted him. It can be said that World is possibly the most powerful known imaginary friend. He can possess nearly any inanimate object and take them over, and he has almost god-like reign over his box world. However, Eduardo showed to be able to match his merged form, him relying on dirty tactics, and it seems his control over the toy box world was because he became the inside of the box for so long, and was inclosed. His desperation to make sure Frankie didn't leave the confines of the box may hint that his power is far more limited outside of it. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Autobot group Category:Animated Category:Formerly Characters